tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Jasmine, labeled The Australian Outback Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. She competed on Team Kinosewak. Personality The Australlian Outback girl. Jasmine is a born survivalist who can make even the oddest scraps useful, can find water in unlikely places, and make shelter at a moments notice. If you're on her team, you WILL live through the night! She tells it like it is and has no problem giving orders, although her outback lingo often cause much confusion. She is intimidating due to her lack of social grace and blutness but is actually quite sweet and loyal. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island On So, Uh This Is My Team?, Jasmine saves Shawn and Leonard from falling to their deaths when they are all pushed out of the blimp. When the challenge starts, she becomes the team leader, and comes up with a plan as to how to complete the challenge. She is the first person to be the target of Rodney's love. She asks Amy to join her to pick food in I Love You, Grease Pig, but is fine when Samey joins her. They become quick friends, and when the latter is about to eat a dangerous apple, she stops her from doing so, as she watches Samey get an itch from the apple. Shawn approaches them, and she talks to Shawn for a moment by herself. She assigns ther teammates as to what they will do in the challenge, and she is creeped out when Rodney flirts with her. Since she is the last person on the race for her team, she easily finishes the challenge for them and wins the challenfge for her team. She and Samey pick food again in Twinning Isn't Everything, and talk, but her friend leaves when Shawn talks to her. They both have a crush on one another. When their team is eating, Rodney tries to flirt with her, but she is creeped out by him. She is doing well in the challenge, until she decides to work with the twins. They ended up arguing over a balloon, and it pops over the three of them, causing them to lose their first challenge. She is impressed with Samey's prank at the end of the episode. On I Love You, I Love You Knots, she and Samey again pick food for her team, and watches Samey decide to pretend to be Amy. She is seen having to kiss a lizard for her dare for her challenge, but otherwise does not do too much for the challenge. When Rodney is eliminated, he confesses his feelings for her, which she is in disagreement with, since she does not feel the same way. Jasmine is helping Samey be as tough as her sister in A Blast From The Past. As she is doing the challenge, she performs very poorly, as she is too distracted when she sees Shawn from a distance, elading Dave to knock her off the platform. When Shawn is brought to the challenge, and they are put against one another for the challenge, she gets angry for him hitting her hard. She is not impressed with him for the rest of the episode. She is put in the bottom 3 with Amy and Samey, but she is spared elimination. Trivia *She is the tallest out of the 3rd generation cast. **Rodney is slightly shorter than her. *She is the only dark-skinned female in the new cast. ** She, along with Dave, Leonard and Beardo are the only dark-skinned contestants in the 3rd generation cast. *She is the first and only Australian ever on the Total Drama series. *She is in a relationship with Shawn, who is on opposing teams. *She is the reason that Team Kinosewak won in I Love You, Grease Pig. Gallery JASMINESAVESSHAWN.PNG|Jasmine catches Shawn by the leg. Yoyo.jpg|Jasmine with her team. Loveeee.PNG|Jasmine talking to her team. Amy and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine and Amy exchanging glances regarding Rodney. GOODMORNINGSAMEY.PNG|Jasmine talking to Samey. JasmineShawnFriends.png|Jasmine making friends with Shawn. JasmineConfessional.png|Jasmine in the confessional talking about Shawn. JasmineHypnotisingPig.png|Jasmine hypnotising the grease pig. JasmineWinsChallenge.png|Jasmine wins the second challenge of the season for her team. Jasmine Conf.png|Jasmine in the Confessional. Cody Cameo 3.png|Rodney still likes Jasmine FileKinosewakElectrocuted.jpg|Jasmine and Team Kinosweak MaskwakWin.png|Jasmine in the final 12 Jasmine Weirded Out.png|Jasmine being annoyed by Rodney's flirtatious looks Three'sACrowd.png|Jasmine talking to Samey and Shawn Thegirlsdon'tcarewithwhatRodneygonnasay.PNG Shoocked.PNG SALMONCOFFEBREAK.PNG NOJOOO.PNG JASMINECHALLENGE.PNG Jasminecallssameytoamy.PNG Gorodney.PNG Everybodyknowsthetrue.PNG Ellafalls.PNG Cannon.PNG Amychallenge.PNG Amyaswer.PNG Aaaaaaaah.PNG 36tHEFinal8.PNG 34CANTAAAAAAAAR.PNG 29Madness.PNG 26Horaaay.PNG 24WegotProblems..PNG 11JasminetalksAboutShawn.PNG 10ShawnandJasmineconflit.PNG Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Females Category:Merged Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Protagonists